It Was Enchanting to Meet You
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: (full version) Misaki meets Aichi for the first time. SongFic "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift/Owl City.


**A/N: I don't own anything. All belongs to their rightful owner**

Misaki walked inside the public library with her gang: Suiko, Kourin, and Rekka, that night. They're just going to borrow some books to do their homework later. They were about left the library until Misaki spotted somebody. It was a boy sitting in a table in front of the window. The boy has blue hair and azure eyes, he's kind of small for boys in his age, and his face covered in bruises. She never saw that boy before.

"Hey, who's that?" Asked Misaki.

"Oh, that's Aichi Sendou." Answered Rekka. "He's in my class. He's a nobody." But Misaki couldn't take her eyes from the boy.

_Aichi:_

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

"Coming Misaki?" Asked Kourin when they're about to leave

"How about I catch you up later?" Misaki answered. "The usual place, right?"

"Yes." Suiko said.

"Oh well, don't be late, Tokura." Said Rekka as she and her two friends walked out of the library. While Misaki started to walked toward the boy.

"Hello." She said. The boy turned his face towards the girl.

_Aichi:_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"Hey." He respond in a soft voice.

"My name is Tokura Misaki."

"I'm Sendou Aichi."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Oh, no problem." Aichi looked at Misaki as she sat down next to him. She stared at him with with her blue eyes. Aichi gave her a shy smile.

_Misaki:_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Sorry for asking you this," Said Aichi without looking at the girl next to her, instead he looked at his own feet. "but, have we met before?"

"Umm, I guess not." Suddenly, Misaki noticea bleeding cut on the palm of the boy's hand. "Aichi, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" The girl took his hand in hers making butterflies erupt in the boy's stomach.

"You're hand is bleeding."

"Oh yeah, some bullies did that."

"Here, let me help you."

The girl opened her bag and took a handkerchief and her bottle from it. She started to wet the handkerchief and gently warp it around the boy's hand. Aichi whinched in pain but recovered fast when he looked at the girl's beautiful face.

Suddenly, thunder boomed overhead. The girl jumped and said, "I have to go to my friends home before it begins to rain. I hope your hand feels better." As she stood to leave, the boy squezed the girl's hand.

"Umm, goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight. I hope we meet again soon." And then she was gone. Aichi sighed, thinking that it was enchanting to meet Tokura Misaki.

A few hours after she met Aichi, Misaki walked toward her home after finishing her homework with her friend. She couldn't forget about Sendou Aichi. He's so cute, and looks innocent, and very sweet. Misaki didn't realize it but she was blushing.

Aichi has the same problem. Even after he finished his reading in the library, he couldn' stop thinking about Misaki Tokura, with her beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, and her soft hand that touched his own. Aichi looked at the hand which is cover by the girl handkerchief and blush.

_Aichi & Misaki: _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Later at the Sendou resident, Aichi couldn't sleep, even though it was past midnight. He still remember about Misaki. Then, he realize something, 'Wait what am I thinking?' He thought. 'There's a lot of boys in school. I'm not worthy for her.' Not long after that, he fell asleep, dreaming about the girl.

_Aichi: _

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

After that event, for Aichi's surprise, Misaki always meet him at school or after. Since their home is in the same road, they sometime walked to school together. They became closer and closer, like a real boyfriend and his girlfriend.

One night, Misaki got a message from Aichi. It said: Hey Misaki-san, sorry for telling you now, but there's a small party at the park celebrating the moonlight festival. Want to come? If you want to, I'll pick you up at 7. Sendou Aichi.

If Misaki is a fangirl, she'll squeel to death. 'Aichi inviting me to the moonlight festival?' She thought happily. 'Wait, is that means that's a date?' She blushed. She replied Aichi's message: Sure, I'll come.

Misaki looked at the clock, she needs at least fifteen minutes before Aichi pick her. She opened her wardrobe and picked a simple light purple dress. She took a bath again and wore the dress. She then combed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She's all ready. Misaki looked at the clock, still five minutes left. She couldn't wait 'till Aichi came. It took forever until her door bell rang. She immediately open it and saw Aichi standing outside in a tuxedo.

"Ready to go?" He asked blushing. Misaki just nodded blushing too.

_Misaki: _

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

At the festival, Aichi and Misaki played some games, Aichi even managed to win a game an got a bunny doll as a prize. Of course that's for Misaki. At the peak of the festival, there's a dance event. Aichi bow down in front of Misaki and offer his hand.

"Will you dance with me, Princess Misaki?" Asked Aichi. Misaki gladly accept the hand.

"Well, of course, Prince Aichi." She said. They both laughed and started to dance.

_Aichi & Misaki:_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

A few month after the festival, that day Misaki was eating lunch with Aichi in a cafe near their school. Aichi looked at Misaki. She looked like she's thinking about something. He decided to asked.

"Misaki-san, is there're something wrong?" Misaki lifted her face from her book and faced toward the blue haired boy.

"No, it's nothing." She answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Then, the lavender haired girl felt that her phone, there's a message from her dad.

"Hey, I think I'll go home now." She said as she stood up. "My dad is looking for me."

Aichi also stood up. "Okay, I'll take you home." He said.

Misaki smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

But they don't realize that everything is going to change.

At the corner of the street, a car dived in a fast and about crash against Misaki who was crossing the street.

"MISAKI, LOOK OUT!" Aichi pulled Misaki out of the street and took her place.

CRASH!

"AICHI!"

_Aichi: _

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

Tear filled the girl vision as he held tightly onto the seriously injured teen. She knew someone called the hospital just a couple minutes ago buy he couldn't help but feel as if they were taking forever to get there.

Now, Misaki was sitting next to Aichi's bed who's still in coma, the doctor said that the crash did a little bit damage to his brain, he'll be out cold for a while or maybe a month.

She couldn't believe it, from all the time of her life, why now. She felt her phone vibrate again, must be another message from her dad. Misaki stood up and pulled out a paper and a pen. She started to write:

Aichi, I'm sorry, because of me, you have to risk your life for me. Listen, after you wake up, you don't need to look for me. I'm not in Japan anymore. I'm moving to Singapore about a week from now because of my dad's work. So, maybe you'll wait for me.

Love you, Tokura Misaki.

_Misaki: _

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

In Singapore, Misaki continues her study in one of the international school there. Of course, because of her beautiful face, a lot of guys (or maybe girls if they're lesbian). But Misaki don't care. She already felp in love with Sendou Aichi, so she won't date other guys (again, or girls). Her heart only for Aichi. The only thing that she's worry about is Aichi who's still in the hospital. What if he never wake up? If he does, he won't cheat on her, right? Aichi will never do that, wouldn't he?

_Misaki: _

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Three years passed, Misaki parent died in a car crash, so she moved back to Japan. She moved to an appartement, and unpacked her things. After that, she left the room. Her first destination is the Sendou's resident. On the way, she passed the park and stopped her track. She noticed a blue haired person who's sitting on a wheelchair. Misaki entered the pack and walked behind the person.

"Aichi..." She called. The person looked at her. It's really Aichi.

"Misaki-san!" Said Aichi a little bit loud. Misaki immediately hugged the boy and Aichi hug back. When she let go their hug, Misaki pressed her lips onto Aichi's. Aichi was surprise at first but he starting to kiss her back.

_Aichi & Misaki:_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Misaki-san." Whispered Aichi. Misaki smiled.

"Aichi, I love you." She whispered. Aichi smiled back.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled her into a kiss again.

_Aichi: _

_I was never in love with someone else_

_I never had somebody waiting on me_

_'Cause you were all of my dreams come true_

_And I just wish you knew_

_Misaki I was so in love with you_

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Well, this is my first romance fanfic. I hope you like it. I actually listened to the Owl City version and Aichi's last part is from it, also the word 'Taylor' in the song I change it into 'Misaki'. Thank you for those who favorited and followed this fanfic. Leave a comment.**

**See you later.**


End file.
